A story of a Kat
by Jedi bel Grande
Summary: This is told from 2 POV's. Kat, and Karter. Kat is a top assassin for the Duchess. Karter the prince of Wonderland. And Karter is Kat's next target. Takes place about...eighteen years after ArchEnemy. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

***~*Kat's POV*~***

I landed on the thickest, highest branch i could find in the never ending forest, my gold black tipped cat ears flicking in unison with the swaying of my tail. I felt one of the piercing in my ear vibrate, noticing I'd gotten a message from my creator and master. I reached up and tapped the earpiece sitting in my cat ear and pulled the microphone down so it was near my mouth.

"What?" I said in a sardonic tone to my mistress, a woman who called herself The Duchess.

"Is that any way to speak to your master?" She said in her usual tone.

"Nope, and don't plan on it any time soon." I said as I stood up, rubbing my hand along the black tattoo at the top of my collarbone.

"Look Kat, we don't have much time for this. Either you get it done now, or not at all. There are three dozen card soldiers below you, you attracted quite a crowd didn't you?.. Kill them." She said then turned off her communication device.

"Whatever…" I muttered under my breath, switching off the ear piece. I continued rubbing the tattoo made up of two words and a couple numbers.

_The Cat 2.0_

That was all my tattoo read. The Duchess had created me to be an assassin. My original design came from Redd Heart's design for her top killer The Cat. I was supposed to be a more 'Human' version of it. I still had all the abilities it had had. I still had nine lives. But I wasn't fully made of imagination. I was taken before I was born, my genetics were altered, I was taken away from my family and trained to be a killer.

"I think I saw it go this way!" One of the dozens of Wonderlanders below yelled.

After that I jumped down, my nails grew out into the claws they were considered to be, and sliced into the chests of every Wonderlander around me.

When I was done I walked toward the mansion my 'Master' called home.

**~*~Karter's POV~*~**

I was walking through the halls of Heart Castle, my home, when I heard my mother from the war room.

"The Duchess has killed THREE dozen card soldiers?"

Queen Alyss Heart…My mother.

"I'm sorry Alyss…But it's true."

King Dodge. My Father. Leader of the Palace Guard.

"This sucks!"

Homburg Molly. My mother's bodyguard.

I walked down the hallway till I reached the door and knocked. The door swung open before me.

"Mother, you don't have to use your imagination just to open a DOOR," I mumbled scratching behind my ear. "I can do it myself. You could just say 'Come in', or something…"

"I'm sorry, Karter." My mother said, walking over. She kissed the top of my brown haired head, hugged my, then held me at arm's length. "I'll think before I do it next time."

I removed her hand's from me. "That's not saying you'll stop…" I mumbled, then looked at the large monitor at the end of the table. On one half it showed images of the Rook and the Knight, there for a video conference.

On the other half was a thin girl. She looked about thirteen and had waist length golden hair. She was wearing very small black shorts, dark-brown knee-high lace-up boots, and a dark-brown jacket with a fur-rimmed hood in a darker brown. She had shining golden eyes. But the most amazing thing about the girl was something you could find on no other Wonderlander…

She had golden cat ears and a tail, both tipped with black.

"Who's she?" I said, turning to my mother and father.

"The Duchess's assassin, Kat." My father said to me. "We only recently learned her name."

"Kat…" I murmured, captivated by the girl in the image.

"Karter…" My father stepped up to me, grabbing my arm, and turning me to him. "We have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked, my face a question mark.

"We have reason to believe you're her next target."

It took a few seconds for that to process in my head. When I finally understood I yelled. "WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

***~*Kat's POV*~***

I pushed open the door to the Duchess's audience chamber, and breathed a sigh. She wasn't here yet.

I leaned against the wall and sank down it.

"Why me?" I muttered, dropping my face into my hands.

_Cause you're you._

I'd been hearing voices lately. Not crazy voices. But conscience voices. And it sucked when your conscience built up the nerve to talk to you.

"Shut the freak up…"

_I'm just trying to help, gee._

"Well you're doing a sucky job at it so stop."

After that the voice left, but I knew it would come back when I began having a crappy time.

I waited for ten minutes before the Duchess finally showed up, and I pushed myself off the ground.

She sat on a red velvet throne, her curly, pitch black hair only pulled back slightly. She wore a slightly shameless floor-length red silk gown. Her eyes were dark and ashen. It was hard to believe this woman could be one of the smartest women in Wonderland with one glance.

"Ah, Kat." The Duchess murmured, loud enough that only I could hear it.

Curse cat hearing.

"How was your mission?" She cooed, once again quietly.

"Boring, stupid, pathetic…" I said to her then looked away.

"Hmm…Kat. You claim your missions are far to simple…"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I'm giving you a new job, look at the monitor."

I turned my gaze to the right and rested them on the glowing image on the monitor's screen. It showed a boy about the age of fifteen. He had shaggy brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He was wearing a black coat with red hearts on the cuffs. He had gray dress pants with several patches of dirt on the wrinkled knees. He had dark green eyes.

…I know him from _somewhere…_

I turned my head toward the Duchess, pointed my finger at the image and said to her across the room. "Who's the stiff?"

"That _stiff _is prince Karter, queen Alyss's son." The Duchess said, a smile on her face from my comment.

That's where I know him from.

"And why is he so special to me?" I said.

"He," She directed towards the screen. "Is your next target."

"Ah…" I murmured, and rubbed the back of my neck.

**~*~Karter's POV~*~**

I pushed open the door to the war room to leave, but my mother stopped me by putting a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry, Karter…" She said to me.

"No it's okay, it was bound to happen sometime…" I murmured to her, shook off her arm, and left the room.

I went back to heading towards the original destination I had of the garden. All I could do to keep my mind from wandering to the future assassination attempt was to focus on the sound my shoes made against the floor.

_The Duchess's assassin_

_Next target_

Kat. How could such a small girl be an assassin, much less one that could wipe out THREE DOZEN card soldiers.

"Impossible…" I whispered to myself.

"What is?"

I turned my head to see my tutor, Bibwit Harte.

"What's impossible, Karter?" Bibwit said to me again.

"…Slamming a revolving door." I murmured the joke my friend from the Spade family had told me the day before.

"…Interesting." Bibwit said, staring at me with a puzzled expression.

"Bye Bibwit." I said, turning around.

"Could this sudden quiet have anything to do with the future assassination attempt?"

"You could say that…" I whispered. I'd learned a long time ago not to be surprised by what he heard with those giant ears of his.

"Ah…Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think so. Bye Bibwit…" I murmured, and walked away, leaving Bibwit behind.

When I reached the garden I dragged myself over to a bench and collapsed onto it.

"Why me?" I muttered.

**A/N: Notice any resemblances between Karter and Kat? Like the fact they both say 'Why me?'… yeah you're right, that doesn't mean anything… No, they are NOT related. Maybe Kat and Karter will meet in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

***~*Kat's POV*~***

I walked along the cobblestones that made up Genevieve Street. I had my hood up to hide my cat ears, and my tail tuck inside my jacket.

"Hey! Miss!"

I turned to see a man with dark hair, and a briefcase running towards me.

When he reached me he opened up his briefcase, and spoke in a hushed voice. "Would you like to purchase some artificial crystal?" The man had an odd shine to his eye.

He was _consuming _that fake crystal.

I took one look at the artificial crystal, with it's dark and uneasy glow. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at the man, and growled at him. "Look sleaze ball." I said, glowering at him. "I have _important _business to attend to, and _you_ are NOT a part of it."

After that I turned away and walked towards Heart Palace.

When I reached the wall-like fence of the castle I listened for people, or worse GUARDS, climbed up, and crouched at the top. I walked along the top of the wall until I reached a tree in the garden. I jumped on a high branch, then dropped to a lower one.

I looked down to see a boy about the age of fifteen with messy brown hair, and a black coat on.

Karter.

"Why me?" Karter muttered

"Because you're royalty and you'll have several threats on your life before you die…" I whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Maybe I won't die. Maybe she'll fail…" He said.

"I highly doubt that..." I muttered.

"Huh?" Karter looked up. "Who said that?"

"Crap…" I murmured.

I reached up to climb the tree.

"Who are you?"

I had reached the branch above me, but Karter had already heard the leaves rustling around me, and spotted me.

"That information is…inconsequential." I said to him, sitting down, my legs swinging below me.

"Inconsequential?" Karter's face was a question mark. "It might be important to me.

I lifted one of my legs so it rested on the branch, a I folded my arms and set them on my knee, and in turn, my chin on my arms. "If you must know, it's Kat. K-A-T."

"…I know who you are." He said, taking a step back in fear.

"And I know who you are. Karter Heart. Prince of Wonderland." I said, pushing my hood back, shaking my hair loose, flicking my cat ears. "The next person I'm to kill."

**~*~Karter's POV~*~**

The girl was just as the image had shown. Golden cat ears and all.

"Why don't you come down?" I asked, looking up at her.

Part of me wanted her to come down, so we could have a normal conversation. Another part of me wanted to run and get the palace guard to take her into custody.

Kat stood up, and shrugged. "Eh? Why not?". She jumped down to a lower branch, then another, and then she landed in front of me. She sat down and looked up at me with her quizzical gold eyes.

"You know," She said, fiddling with the lace of one of her boots. "Most people aren't nice to people they know are trying to kill them."

I sat down next to her and stared up at the sky. "You're speaking from experience?"

"Being an assassin does that to you."

I turned to her, she was watching my intently.

"Why do you have to kill me?"

She shrugged. "Just following orders."

_beep-beep_

Kat sighed and fished a small communication device out of her pocket, stuck in her ear, pressed a button, and began talking.

"What?" She said in a rude and annoyed tone, nowhere near the way she had been speaking to me.

I heard some indistinct speaking on the other end of the conversation. Kat nodded and grunted a few times. Then she pressed the button again, stashed the earpiece in her pocket, and turned to me.

"Well, got to go." Kat said then turned toward where she came from. "By the way, I wasn't planning on killing you today. Well, bye." She walked to the tree, climbed up, when she reached the top she yanked on her hood, and was gone.


End file.
